


Friends and Acquaintances

by ascoolsuchasi



Series: Bad Things [10]
Category: Shame (2011), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 1stclass_kink, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Shame Crossover, WIP, porn porn porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascoolsuchasi/pseuds/ascoolsuchasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Anticipationwantneedlust. It's not something he can conrtol.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** for infidelity, flashbacks, Shaw, Erik being a douche nugget, allusions to miscarriage/still birth, manipulation, math analogies

_What Erik doesn’t understand is that it’s not going to make anything better and he’s going to spiral out of control._

He doesn’t blink an eye when he comes back home close to three in the morning and sees Magda curled up on the sofa with the TV remote in her hand and near empty glass of wine on the table and sleeping.

Erik rubs at his eyes and smiles. He walks to the hall closet and pulls out a blanket and throws it over her. He leans over and kisses her temple.

He whisper-slurs, “Good night, schatzi.” and stumbles off to bed.

 _It starts like this:_

 _“Go on,” he makes a gesture with his hand, “pick one.”_

 _Erik half smiles and says, “You’ve got to be kidding.”_

 _Sebastian shakes his head and says, “My friend, go ahead and choose one.”_

 _So Erik decides on a white haired, thin girl with a dress that complemented everything about her -- from the shade of her brown, brown eyes to the slim of her long, long legs._

 _He feels guilty up until he’s pressing into her in the dim of one of the bathroom stalls and she’s making these breathy little sounds and, fuck, he hasn’t felt like this since --_

 _And really, it’s just sex he has to remind himself, and Sebastian said it’s not going to hurt anything or anyone. It’s going to make them stronger, if anything._

 _Fucking will make Erik happier, will make him a better husband, will help him deal, will help him help Magda feel better, will help him help her deal, will get them through._

 _A plus B equals C. It’s just simple arithmetic._

Magda wakes up to the buzz and patter of the twins. She groans and holds her hands to her head. She presses the square of her palms into her eyes and calls out, “N-da, P! Why’re you up so early?”

Before she knows it, there’s a flash of red-brown wavy hair and white in front of her and her kids say, “But mama, it’s nearly seven.” and she shakes her head.

She opens her arms and her babies immediately crawl onto her lap.

“Mama,” Pietro asks, “where was daddy last night?”

“Out with Uncle Seb, sweetie.” Her smile falters slightly. The kids don’t notice and she thinks, when the hell did he get back?

 _Erik learns that A plus B definitely does not equal C. It’s much more complicated than that. There are derivatives and unknown variables and Erik doesn’t know what to do when he meets X. He gets stuck._

The next week goes by in a flash. Erik goes to work and snuggles up as close as to Magda as she will let him and holds her close when she cries and he takes the twins to the park and picks them up from school.

It’s absolutely completely normal.

 _Friday rolls around and Sebastian asks Erik out for drinks again sans the lady partner and Erik agrees enthusiastically and doesn’t think about last weekend -- barely remembers it._

 _Sebastian laughs at a joke that a black haired girl that really wasn’t funny. He introduces her to Erik. She smiles at him coyly and says her name is Jubi._

 _They end of back at Sebastian’s place with too much wine drunk and in between the sheets. Erik thinks to himself as he’s getting sucked that this might be the best night of his life._

 _He wakes up on the floor of Sebastian’s room at four in the morning. He rubs at his aching head and goes home without a word._

 _He kisses his babies heads and pulls out another blanket for Magda and heads to their room._

Months later, Magda walks up to him and wraps her thin arms around his waist and whispers in his ear to come back to bed, N-da and P are sleeping and I think I might be ready.

That night, they make love and Erik realizes he’s well and truly fucked.

 


End file.
